JP H09 25746 A describes a lock contained within a box that can be retracted automatically within a traditional door wing, thanks to the action of springs. An adjustment member maintains the lock box in an extended position. In case of a seismic event, an interlocking mechanism acts on the adjustment member in such a way that the lock box is automatically released and retracted into the door by the springs. In this way the lock latch is disengaged from the door frame, and the door is free to be opened. The interlocking mechanism is actuated by sensors applied above and below the door.
JP H09 256694 A describes a lock placed inside a box similar to that in the previous document, with different adjustment member and interlocking mechanism.
Furthermore JP H09 4337A has sensors between the door frame and the door wing, the sensors being configured to operate a latch of a lock without any displacement of the box that contains the lock.
The documents cited above describe lock unlocking devices that employ sensors. It may happen that the sensors do not work properly because they simply detect small point deformations limited to the border area between the door frame and the door wing. Moreover, they do not take into account the deformation of the door itself that per se hinders the door.